1. Field
Exemplary embodiments relate to an imaging processing apparatus for representing an object realistically, and an imaging processing method thereof.
2. Description of the Related Art
With growing interest in health, studies which relate to medical imaging apparatuses are actively being conducted. Medical imaging apparatuses include an X-ray imaging apparatus, a fluoroscopy system, a Computerized Tomography (CT) scanner, a Magnetic Resonance Image (MRI) apparatus, a Positron Emission Tomography (PET) apparatus, and an ultrasonic imaging apparatus.
The medical imaging apparatuses display a two-dimensional (2D) medical image or a three-dimensional (3D) medical image of an object. The 2D medical image is a section image of the inner tissue of an object. The 3D medical image is an image which is obtained by performing volume rendering on 3D volume data which is generated based on a plurality of section images.
The 2D and 3D medical images may be black-and-white images or color images. Recently, color images are primarily used, since black-and-white images have a limitation in realistic expression. A color image of the inner tissue of an object can be produced by mapping colors which are similar to actual colors of the inner tissue to a black-and-white image of the object.